Trailers in general are well known for use in transporting various loads while being pulled by a towing vehicle. In particular, trailers are often designed so as to transport horses and other animals from one location to another. However, transporting animals in such a manner frequently causes damage to the animals, especially to the legs of the animals, due to the poor ride quality of many trailers. This is particularly evident when transporting horses, which remain standing during transport, and thus shocks and jolts generated by the trailer while rolling over the road are transmitted into the legs of the horse(s). Since the ride quality of a trailer is controlled largely by the suspension system of the trailer, a suspension system that improves the ride quality is desired. While an improved ride is beneficial in trailers used to transport animals. an improved ride is beneficial to other types of trailers as well.
A trailer, such as a trailer used to transport animals, should also be as low to the ground as possible in order to make loading and unloading of cargo from the trailer easier. A trailer that is low to the ground also has a low center of gravity, thereby increasing the stability of the trailer. Further, the width of the trailer should be as large as possible in order to increase the stability of the trailer.
Therefore there exists a need for a trailer having an improved suspension system that makes the ride smoother, such as when transporting animals, thus reducing damage to the animals. The trailer must also have a low loading height to make loading and unloading easier, and should have a maximum width to increase the stability of the trailer.